1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination coin and key holder, and more specifically to a such a coin and key holder with a housing shaped as a vehicle with the housing including coin slots which removably hold coins in positions in which they present the appearance of wheels of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle operators occasionally need quick access to coins for pay phones, toll booths, or other travel related necessities. There have been prior attempts to associate coins with key holding devices such that the coins are available to a vehicle operator.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,648 to Paluzzi discloses a car-key/coin holder with a coin holding sleeve with an end opening closed off via a spring loaded key holder. In order to remove the coins from the sleeve, the spring clip must first be removed by pressure exerted through top and/or bottom openings in the sleeve. The coins are thus not readily accessible without disassembly of the key holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,503 to Bundy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,489 to Lemelson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,694 to Miller et al. are all directed to combination coin and key holders, each of which holds coins in a pouch or sleeve such that the coins are not visible and such that the pouch or sleeve must be opened to allow access to the coins.
It is clear, then, that a combination coin and key holder is needed which holds both keys and coins in such a manner that the coins are visible and quickly and readily accessible. It would also be desirable if the coins form a visible part of the design of the holder such that it is readily apparent when coins are missing, thus giving a user a reminder and incentive to keep it loaded with coins.